Kidnapped
by Primeval-fan-4-eva
Summary: Jenny Lewis has been kidnapped by Helen, Cutter does all he can to rescue her but is he just making matters worse? CUTTER/JENNY
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all you reading this is my first eva Fanfic hope you all like it_

Usual day

It was an ordinary day at the ARC with Professor Nick Cutter and his usual cup of coffee and thinking about his one love interest Jenny Lewis.

Even though Cutter was usually in love with a woman with Claudia Brown but she vanished and appeared as a more better looking woman called Jenny Lewis.

A knock on the door, it was James Lester the head of all anomaly operations

'Sorry to bother you Cutter, but have you seen Jenny?'

'No, come to think of it I haven't seen her all morning'. Nick said with a bit of concern

'Well if you do see Jenny please let me know, I have press banging on at us about that mammoth incident and I could really use her help'. Lester said as he walked away to his own office.

_Ring Ring_

Cutters phone went of and the caller I D announced that it was Jenny that was calling him.

'Hello Jenny, Where are you'. Cutter said with a calm voice

'Hello Nick'. But it wasn't Jenny that replied.

'Helen, where is she?' Cutter said with a small voice.

'Oh Miss Lewis is right her safe and sound but she can't get to the phone right now as she is a little bit tied up'. Helen said in a voice that made nick's stomach turn all queasy.

'JUST TELL WHERE SHE IS!' Nick shouted unable to control his anger.

'Did I hit a little bit of a weak point there nick? All I want you to do is exactly what I say or Miss Lewis will also disappear like Claudia brown and this time she wont come back as someone else, Bye' Helen put the phone down.

Nick sat down in his chair in shock, '_why would Helen kidnap Jenny'_ he thought he had to get her back one way or another.

_I know its a little short but i wanted to get straight to the point chapter 2 coming up (PLEASE REVIEW)_


	2. Chapter 2

Helen sat down on a chair with a grin as she looked in Jenny's direction, Jenny had her arms tied close to her sides and her h

Helen sat down on a chair with a grin as she looked in Jenny's direction, Jenny had her arms tied close to her sides and her hands tied behind her back and legs bound together so that she could not escape, and she also wore a gag made of tape in case she'd call for help.

Jenny tried to wriggle out of her binds but it was no use, her captor was really got at tying knots.

'I'm so sorry about treating you like Miss Lewis but I have to make sacrifices in order to get what I want'. Helen said still wearing her smile.

Jenny started to feel all sorts of emotion but above all anger; she really wanted to punch Helen into the next millennium. Jenny started to lick her lips in order to get the gag of bit by bit it started to come loose until finally she was rid of duck tape.

'What do you plan to do to me even if Nick does do what you tell him? Jenny said with a desperate voice.

'Oh, I'll probably kill you if YOU don't do as you are told.' Helen said pointing her knife at Jenny as a threat.

'You are really something, and I doubt Nick would do what you want, even if you do kill me.' Jenny said trying not to cry on what might become of her.

'You know what I liked it better when you were gagged'. Helen said but didn't use Tape this time instead used a piece of cloth and knotted it at the back of Jenny's head, Jenny started to get even angrier, she really hates being provoked.

'Don't worry Jenny; I'll make sure Nick gets to see you again before I decide both of your fates.' Helen said with a smile and walked of leaving Jenny in a grey room full of nothing except herself and started to cry.

_Hope you all like it so far I know they are short chapters but I'll make them bigger I promise. REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, this is sopposed to be an intresting chapter i hope all of you are liking this story (REVIEW)_

Nick was still in shock of that unwanted phone call, all that kept buzzing in is head was the thought of Helen hurting Jenny, What is going on with Helen's mind?

Nick just sat there than 'click' he thought of something that could get Jenny rescued with a little help from Connor.

'Connor, the anomaly detector it can also be used to track phone signals, correct?' Nick said tiring to gasp for air after running down the many stairs.

'Yes, it can, but why?' Connor said with a confused face

Nick hesitated for a minute can he trust Connor to keep his mouth shut about something like this?

'Connor if I tell you, you wouldn't tell anyone would you?' Nick said with a serious face

Connor nodded and was escorted by nick to go somewhere more private.

'Come on professor what's up' Connor said impatiently

'It's Jenny, she's been taken by Helen, that's why she hasn't been in all day'. Nick said very quietly.

'Why would Helen do this?' Connor whispered.

'Probably to get to me, she knows that Jenny and I are, well, in a relationship and that's what ticks her off'. Cutter said looking at his phone trying to get to his received calls list.

'Well if you want to track her down fast I suggest we do it now.' Connor said rushing his words.

Both Cutter and Connor came face to face with the anomaly detector and did there research by tracking down the whereabouts of Helen's phone call.

Upon the screen the signal was found at an abandoned warehouse near the Forrest of Dean.

Cutter's heart beat with joy as he was one step forward from Helen and a step closer to Jenny.

_Ring Ring_

Cutter's phone went off for a second time and again it the same person.

'Naughty naughty, Nick trying to track me down, but that won't work this time' Helen said sounded rather cheesed of.

'Hel- err how do you know what we are doing?' Nick was lost for words.

'For your information Nick, I have bugged the anomaly detector for instance.' Helen stopped talking.

The anomaly detector was on red alert all of the ARCs staff were running around like headless chickens shouting and screaming about what the screen showed.

Lester came down the stairs straitening his jacket to look like more of a professional

'Cutter get of the bloody phone and investigate the anomaly.' Lester demanded.

Cutter stood still he knew that this anomaly wasn't real it was one of Helen's ideas

'CUTTER, SORT IT OUT!' Lester shouted getting impatient.

'No, it's a fake; Connor and I were just making sure its still in perfect order'. Cutter lied thinking from the top of his head.

'Is this true?'. Lester turned to Connor.

'Err, I, err, yeah this is true, you know just making sure there are not any loose wires or sudden glitches or technical faults, you know a weekly check up'. Connor said trying to make it sound more realistic.

'OK, Cutter next time warn me when you do that, understood?'. Lester said with a face of disappointment and walk away.

Cutter looked at Connor and Connor looked at Cutter's phone making him remember that Helen was still on the other side.

'Did you enjoy my little party trick?' Helen said with sly voice.

'OK Helen, just tell me how I can get Jenny back'. Cutter said wanting to do anything just to save Jenny's life.

'Orr, so you do care for her, well she'll be happy to hear that and for being so honest I'll let you speak to her'. Helen said with a childish voice.

'NICK!'. This time it was Jenny's voice.

'JENNY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!' Nick said trying not to cry with the thought of jenny in serious danger.

'I'M FINE; PLEASE NICK RESCUE ME PL--!' Jenny was cut off.

'HELEN YOU MAD COW, IF YOU EVEN THNK OF HURTING HER I'LL WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!'

'Oh don't worry I wont hurt Miss Lewis but only if you do exactly what I say, now listen carefully this is what I want you to do'.

Hope you liked this chapter and i'll write the 4th chapter ASAP


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenny sat helplessly within the room, wriggling and twisting with all of her might trying to get lose but again failed.

The door opened, it was Helen.

Helen undid Jenny's gag.

"Now, let's have a little chat". Helen said looking right into Jenny's eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for chatting." Jenny spat "Why did you kidnap me?"

"We'll get to that later, but first let me tell you how things work around here, every hour a guard is going to check on you, feed you and checks if you need the toilet and NEVER disobey me."

Helen gently slapped Jenny's cheek a couple of times.

"Whatever just tell me what I'm doing here in the first place." Jenny said trying to calm herself.

Helen fell silent

"It's because of Nick isn't it?"

Helen still kept silent

"You're jealous of him or even us, god sake it was YOU who left him for eight years."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Helen said picking up Jenny's gag.

"You are such a sore lo…" Jenny was gagged again

Helen left but Jenny was a little bit happy that she managed to hurt Helen.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the ARC, Nick and Connor still racked thier brains for a plan to rescue Jenny.

"We are not using spoons, no matter how many times you say it". Cutter said feeling annoyed about Connor's obsession of spoons.

"It worked on Chicken Run". Connor said

"This convosation is over". Cutter said with a tone of anger.

The two men sat in Cutter's office for a while untill Connor spoke.

"Well, there is always Rex". Connor said with a bit of a brain blast.

"Who would that work?"

"If we get a piece of Jenny's clothing and let Rex sniff it, he'll probally..." Connor was cut off

"Track down Jenny". Cutter finnishing off his centence with excitement.

"Have you got anything of Jenny's?"

"No, but we could always take some paper work she recently produced".

"OK, then we'd better get to my flat then".

"Why you're flat?"

"Because Lester doesn't know we kept Rex".

"Fair enough and if anyone asks, lets say that we need new tools to develop a new minni detector".

"Sure".

As both men headed out of the door Abbie stopped them.

"Hey were are you two going?"

"We are going to get new tools for a new minni anomaly detector." Cutter said not really wanting to stop.

"Cool, mind if i join you, it's just so boring here today, with no anomalys about."

Nick gave it a thought, he most deffintley can trust Abbie with the truth.

"Sure". Cutter said.


End file.
